fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shin Carddass
Shin Carddass is an Role-Playing game in the Carddass series developed and published by Banpresto released for the PlayStation on November 27, 1996. Characters Banpresto Originals *Ryusei Date *Raidiese F. Branstein *Aya Kobayashi *Laodicea Judecca Gozzo (NPC) Sunrise Blue Comet SPT Layzner (Debut) *Eiji Asuka/Albatro Null *Anna Stephanie *David Rutherford *Roanne Demitrich *Simone Reflann *Arthur Cummings Jr. *Julia Asuka/Albatro Mill *Elizabeth Clabery (NPC) *Ru Kain (NPC) *Ahmos Gale (NPC) Brave Raideen *Akira Hibiki *Prince Shakin Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack *Amuro Ray *Bright Noa *Quess Paraya *Hathaway Noa *Gyunei Guss *Char Aznable (NPC) *Nanai Miguel (NPC) *Chan Agi (NPC) Mobile Suit Victory Gundam (Debut) *Uso Ewin *Marbet Fingerhat *Odelo Henrik *Oliver Inoue *Junko Jenko *Peggy Lee *Kate Bush *Helen Jackson *Mahalia Merrill *Connie Francis *Juca Meilasch *Francesca O'Hara *Miliera Katan *Chronicle Asher *Katejina Loos Mobile Fighter G Gundam (Debut) *Domon Kasshu *Master Asia *Rain Mikamura (NPC) *Kyoji Kasshu (NPC) *Schwarz Bruder (NPC) Mobile Suit Gundam Wing (Debut) *Heero Yuy *Duo Maxwell *Trowa Barton *Quatre Raberba Winner *Chang Wufei Toei Dragon Ball (Debut) *Son Goku *Bulma *Oolong *Yamcha *Puar *Kame-sen'nin/Master Roshi *Gyū-Maō/Ox-King (NPC) *Chi Chi (NPC) *Emperor Pilaf (NPC) *Shu (NPC) *Mai (NPC) *Shenlong (NPC) Gaiking (Debut) *Sanshirō Tsuwabuki Kamen Rider Mazinger Z/Mazinger Movie Series *Koji Kabuto *Sayaka Yumi *Boss *Mucha *Nuke *Professor Yumi (NPC) *Dr. Hell (NPC) *Baron Ashura (NPC) Shin Getter Robo (Manga) *Ryouma Nagare *Hayato Jin *Benkei Kuruma Tsuburaya Productions Ultra Series *Ultraman *Zoffy *Ultraman Powered Cast *Kin'ya Aikawa - Kame-sen'nin/Master Roshi *Yōsuke Akimoto - Master Asia *Yuri Amano - Rain Mikamura *Kae Araki - Peggy Lee *Shigeru Chiba - Emperor Pilaf *Tomoyuki Dan - Chronicle Asher *Hiroko Emori - Anna Stephanie *Tōru Furuya - Amuro Ray, Yamcha *Rika Fukami - Helen Jackson *Tesshō Genda - Shu *Daisuke Gōri - Gyū-Maō/Ox-King *Sho Hayami - Laodicea Judecca Gozzo *Narumi Hidaka - Miliera Katan *Fumi Hirano - Simone Reflann *Hideyuki Hori - Ahmos Gale, Kyoji Kasshu, Schwarz Bruder *Osamu Ichikawa - Prince Sharkin *Shūichi Ikeda - Char Aznable *Kazuhiko Inoue - Eiji Asuka/Albatro Null *Hiromi Ishikawa - Francesca O'Hara *Hiroya Ishimaru - Koji Kabuto *Ryuzou Ishino - Chang Wufei *Akira Kamiya - Akira Hibiki, Ryoma Nagare, Sanshirō Tsuwabuki *Maria Kawamura - Quess Paraya *Haruko Kitahima - Baron Ashura (Female) *Kane Kosugi - Ultraman Powered *Yuko Kobayashi - Junko Jenko *Satomi Koorogi - Connie Francis *Tetsuo Kurata - Kamen Rider Black *Susumu Kurobe - Ultraman *Mari Maruta - Mahalia Merrill *Minori Matsushima - Sayaka Yumi *Hikaru Midorikawa - Heero Yuy *Shinichiro Miki - Ryusei Date *Shigeru Nakahara - Trowa Barton *Masayuki Nakata - Odelo Henrik *Masako Nozawa - Goku *Kenichi Ogata - Mucha *Ryotaro Okiayu - Raidiese F. Branstein *Ai Orikasa - Quatre Raberba Winner *Hiroshi Ōtake - Boss *Daisuke Sakaguchi - Uso Ewin *Yoshiko Sakakibara - Nanai Miguel *Nozomu Sasaki - Hathaway Noa *Tomokazu Seki - Domon Kasshu *Toshihiko Seki - Duo Maxwell *Hidekatsu Shibata - Baron Ashura (Male) *Yuji Shikamata - Arthur Cummings Jr. *Kaneto Shiozawa - Ru Kain *Ayako Shiraishi - Marbet Fingerhat *Keiichi Sonobe - Oliver Inoue *Hirotaka Suzuoki - Bright Noa *Atsuko Tanaka - Juca Meilasch *Hideyuki Tanaka - Zoffy *Naoki Tatsuta - Oolong *Masaki Terasoma - Shadow Moon *Keiko Toda - Elizabeth Clabery *Kōsei Tomita - Dr. Hell, Nuke *Katsumi Toriumi - Roanne Demitrich *Yumi Touma - Aya Kobayashi *Hiromi Tsuru - Bulma *Hideyuki Umezu - David Rutherford *Kenji Utsumi - Shenlong *Kumiko Watanabe - Katejina Loos *Naoko Watanabe - Puar *Eiko Yamada - Mai *Keaton Yamada - Hayato Jin *Kōichi Yamadera - Gyunei Guss *Jōji Yanami - Benkei Kuruma, Professor Yumi *Mitsuki Yayoi - Chan Agi *Mari Yokoo - Julia Asuka/Albatro Mill Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers